The Contractor shall evaluate by nuclear magnetic resonance methods for the discrimination of malignant tissue from normal and from non-neoplastic diseased tissue. The Contractor shall have available tumor tissue, normal tissue and tissue from other non-cancerous diseases so that they can be examined in a blind manner and spin-spin (T2) and spin lattice (T1) relaxation times determined. Be able to distinguish by means of nuclear magnetic resonance signals that there are differences of relaxation times between benign and malignant tumors, between infection and tumor processes and to begin to establish a diagnosis of cancer by physical methods.